solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Carmelita
Carmelita is one of the few rare mixed biracials of Ulyssian and Peratecan. Due to a recent trip using her Schooner, her ship, along with her parents had seperated during an extreme storm that came whilst a 19 year old Carmelita had been sailing. She is a resigned barmaid and currently a student to the Royal Medical Crop, also residing within the Hearth. Taking some time while living within the Hearth has given a young Carmelita time to achieve a small amount of popularity within the city. Appearance Standing at 5'7, Carmelita has light tan skin due to her Ulyssian father. Her hair is a lighter pigment of brown given from her father aswell. Body structure is a mesomorph hourglass with little muscle to be shown, most being as her legs due to her acrobatic practices. She speaks in a soft tone, clearing her throat occasionally from clearing mucus. She has a light laugh and typically smiles whenever in greeting. Carmelita will usually keep her hair in a ponytail, a bun , or double-sided ponytails whenever doing something. She's rarely seen freeing her hair to let it flow naturally. Personality Carmelita is usually seen to be an easy-going and adapting persona in most situations she's given, especially when meeting new people. She's a very willing character and will more likely often support and encourage others to help them. Carmelita is also seen to not really establish set goals unless one is given to her. She is more of a outgoing than introvert and will typically show her positive side of things. Background Early Life - As a infant born to a freed Peratecan slave mother of Yucertano descend and a father of Ulyssian Siecian province. Carmelita slowly developed as she continued to grow. At around the young age of 2 she had mimiced her mother's Peratecan language that she'd used quite often when cooking and singing, Carmeltia had paid more attention in using it more formally as well as gaining a strong knowledge in cooking, cleaning and all major types of housekeeping duties. Her father had spent time with the two as often as he could often taking off days from his jobs and, returning from work tired a few days and sometimes but rarely, weeks after and normally getting as much time as he could to play and teach a young Carmelita before he would hit the sack and sleep. Development Years - Her father, a naval trader as well as magnus shipbuilder had encouraged Carmelita to develop a stronger connection with her Ulyssian side, typically taking her out and speaking around other Ulyssian about the province had given Carmelita time to gain her new skill in learning both Common and Ulyssian as she heard her father when he spoke with many other citizens within the province. Her mother, usually staying about the house and going out in a more incognito attire in order to prevent any attempt of Ulyssian citizens to come up with a stratagem to take her out because of her Peratecan heritage. In doing so, her mother typically used natural dyings as well as a natural mask only to lighten up her darker shade of skin color. Carmelita was very curious at why her mother would do such things before heading out in public to buy groceries or average everyday objects to use. At the age of 12, Carmelita slowly began to make sense of why her mother usually did what she did, taking up the skill, but not using the concept in public. She also began helping around the house with cleaning and basic cooking preperations such as placing in veggies into a heated pot or mincing with a wooden knife. At 14, Carmelita's father had begun to take her out more, revealing her to outside skills and showing her what things await her as she had grew. She'd often take off days in order to go with her father to help buy ship parts for his job and often seeking to wander about as he worked. At 15, Carmelita had become more an apprentice for her father and a lovely housekeep with her mother. Though at this age her parents had begun to argue about trivial things such as to why her father took more days off than usual with his naval trading overseas. He explained to her mother that they had taken many days mostly because of a few storms and ship repairs whilst traveling. (Hint hint*) Acquaintances *Kret *Drel'vika *Mark *Lancel *Kara Friends *Seipora *Atuf *Galya *Khatun *Kris *Bertrande *Aashi *Natalia *Tel'Grov *Samra *Deidre *Nian'ki *Percy Family * Briggs (Adoptive Sister) = ~ Trivia ~ Carmelita <---Look at her beauty <3 The creator of Carmelita IG is Musicoid Carmelita's Voice - ... Category:Characters